After filling a container, it is usual to seal the container with a seal. A variety of seals are known, including corks, crown caps, screw closures, sealing covers, and sealing caps. A sealing machine usually handles the seals. These sealing machines must be periodically cleaned and disinfected.
A sealing machine typically has many regions that are difficult for a cleaning fluid to reach. To clean such regions, it is necessary to disassemble the machine. This is time-consuming because sealing machines or sealing assemblies are often arranged in a line with a filling machine or with a filling assembly and with other sealing machines or sealing assemblies. In most cases, they are difficult to physically access.
It is possible to design the sealing machine to have permanent connections that lead to difficult-to-clean portions thereof. Cleaning medium can then be passed through the connections and directed to clean these areas. However, this requires complex design.